wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Drasgar Emsworth
Drasgar '''was a member of the Council of the Alliance, and human represenative for Raideregam. A human male Paladin and hero in all Azeroth, Drasgar was known by many titles, such as '''The Ancient Paladin II, the Paladin of Stormwind & Raideregam, Hero of All Azeroth and Beyond, and much more. Born in 1982 on February 7, Drasgar came to join the Alliance when he was about eighteen, and after about a year of service in Elwynn Forest, coming to be a great help to the Alliance, was promoted to general ''by Varian Wrynn, the king of Stormwind and the Alliance, and eventually the one who bonded the Alliance and the Horde together after Garrosh Hellscream was defeated in the Siege of Orgrimmar and taken into custody. Drasgar participated in every war in Azeroth, starting with the first wars between the Alliance and the Horde, and was barely alive for the death of Grommash Hellscream. He also participated in the Burning Crusade, the Lich King Campaign, Cataclysm, and the Pandaren Campaign, all taking place in Azeroth, except the Burning Crusade, which took place in Draenor. Drasgar was the king of Raideregam City, as well as the sub-faction within the Alliance, alongside Stormwind and Ironforge. Not only was he king of the city but also the husband to the Rogue Skaitia, and father to Krasgard and Skynlia. They were a rich folk, them being war leaders, that lived in a mansion in Raideregam, which lie just north to Northshire in Elwynn Forest. Raideregam City was also a friendly city to Amaz City, ruled by Tirion Fordring. A war veteran who witnessed the bond between the Alliance and the Horde, Drasgar took a liking to Horde members such as Baine Bloodhoof, for his loss of his father, Cairne, and Vol'jin, who fought against Garrosh. Drasgar was also a good friend of the pandaren brewmaster, Chen Stormstout. He also fought the four celestials on the Timeless Isle, proving himself a worthy champion to them, Shaohao, and all Pandaria, which lie south of Kalimdor, Eastern Kingdoms, and Northrend. Drasgar was a famous Paladin in the entire universe, a hero for generations to come. Biography Elwynn Forest "''Elwynn Forest, I honestly don't want to see this lonely place too much." Drasgar started many adventures in Elwynn Forest once he was done with his Paladin training. He had been trained by Brother Sammuel, a Paladin about level thirty or so? Perhaps. But still, the adventures. He once had to capture Hogger, a Gnoll in which caused trouble throughout Elwynn Forest. It was harsh, hard, and it took maybe five minutes to fight him completely, until the troops came. Drasgar ducked from Hogger's swing of the axe, then coming back around. Drasgar this time had jumped, then using his skill 'Judgement' to bring down a giant golden hammer right on top of Hogger. And this time the Gnoll seemed knocked out, but got out of it. He then came charging at the Paladin, but Drasgar hesitated to do something. So eventually he simply moved out of the Gnolls way, allowing it to roll down the hill. Then a neigh of a Stormwind horse sounded. They were here. The knights, and a wizard. They gave Drasgar grats, and then ported to Stormwind City. Eventually after, Drasgar left for Westfall. Before crossing to Westfall over at Westbrook Garrison, he met a female Human named Skaitia. She said that she , the Human female that Drasgar met.]]was off to Gilneas, her home-city, for it was under attack by Scourge. Drasgar wished her good luck. Westfall "Um, I did not expect it to be so . . . dying here. Is it normal?" Westfall was very . . . dying in a certain way. Gnolls were everywhere. Murlocs too. Drasgar sighed, wanting to bring more life to this place. But all of Azeroth was dying. The Horde was destroying it. The Scourge too. Drasgar's first quest here was simply. He was to go meet with a ghost pirate at the edge of Westfall. He needed to help him fight a few Murlocs, and collect fish meat. Drasgar knew he could do this easy. He did. Westfall took two days to finish, then that is when he continued on to the Redridge Mountains; Lakeshire. With Quinalor. Redridge Mountains Drasgar met Quinalor on the bridge to Lakeshire, along with his father Degali. A Human Paladin, Human Hunter, and Dwarf Mage. It was some team. Drasgar was so excited to be here. .]] Once they got to Lakeshire, they spoke with the mayor of the city, saying they needed to hunt Murlocs right away. They were on an island behind a large mountain nearby, across the bridge. They accepted this mission, coming up on the Murlocs. They fought them, until they slayed lots of them, with only a few fleeing to better grounds, away from Redridge. Later they met Bravo Company. Quinalor had said it was an honor to be in their precense; for they were powerful. Zalgor, Quinalor's wolf, simply barked. Degali would've done the same. And Drasgar said it was nice to meet them. After bombing Orc camps and freeing prisoners, a battle came upon them. At this time they were all accompanied by another Paladin named Haladin. Here they were fighting with Bravo Company against Darkblaze. Bravo Company was all killed in this encounter, sadly. But Drasgar wore their ring always in rememberance of this tragedy. But he had faith that someone survived . . . Later he was told by the mayor Duskwood needed help. Duskwood Drasgar was in Duskwood a month. It was located just south of Elwynn Forest; his home country. He fought undead and things like that, which he hated very much. He was accompanied by his friends Quinalor and Zalgor most of the time, and he stayed at Darkshire. Unfortunately there was Scourge there. Worgen. Drasgar and Quinalor were both bit, temporaily a worgen, but Zalgor technically all ready was one. After a battle at Darkshire, the trio continued to Stranglethorn Vale. Stranglethorn Vale Stranglethorn Vale was a large jungle, and the the only country that was located south of Duskwood and Elwynn Forest, yet also the country farthest south in the Eastern Kingdoms. Northern Stranglethorn Northern Stranglethorn was Stranglethorn's northern part. Drasgar had to fight his way to southern part of the northern part, and had to enter the Cape of Stranglethorn eventually. The battle then came . . . had the lowest part in the Eastern Kingdoms. Booty Bay. The Cape of Stranglethorn It was more like a cape, yes, but Booty Bay was awesome. Goblins, tauren, human, nice ones, filled the place. Soon the Bloodsail Bucaneers attacked, and the real battle began. It was unfortunate that he was blown up in the lead ship of the fleet, saving Booty Bay, but luckily he survived. Then he moved onto the Western Plaguelands. The Tales of Deathwing "Guys, I start to think you fake this." In the Badlands, Eastern Kingdoms, Drasgar met a dwarf, an orc, and a gnome who were all crazy with stories. First the dwarf told him about how one day, he was minding his own buisness, when all of a sudden, Deathwind flew overhead. He decided to punch him in the face, so he went through the Dragon's Scar, punching elementals on the way, and punched Deathwind in the face while in his humanoid form. Then the gnome said he grew big, all the way to the clouds, and he searched them for Deathwing. He found him, and threw him all the way to Kalimdor. It was crazy of course, Kalimdor! Then the orc said he was with some hot ladies, and he chose the human to come with him on his motorcycle. He remember it could fly, and flew onto a mesa with Deathwing, but the dwarf came in and said he'd punch him in the face. So the story sadly wasn't finished, but ah well. It was obviously not true! The Outland The Outland . . . it was, a different world outside Azeroth. Surely no one would go there, but fortunately the Alliance has been there a while being commanded from Honor Hold. There had been Horde movement, just as the Hero's Call Board said. Drasgar accepted this quest and was off. Kitero flew through the storm of Hellfire Penninsula with Drasgar on him. They were first assigned to do jobs at Honor Hold, and other place such as Zangarmash. Apparently there was "less" Horde movement in Zangarmash, an amazon-like forest with giant mushrooms as trees. There were often some Horde, but nagas was a big matter. Drasgar soon left, returning to Azeroth with a flight master's liscense. And the real things that took place in Azeroth began. Return to Azeroth Drasgar soon returned to Azeroth. Once he bought a flight master's licsense, there was an urgent call from Alterac Valley. It was said the Stormpike had sent lots of the Alliance's best heroes. The problem was that the Frostwolf Clan lead by Drek'thar was there. Stormpike allowed the hero, Drasgar, to lead the attack as an "instance leader." Battle for Alterac (2013) "For glory and honor in the Alliance!" into the massacre.]] Alterac was located in northern Eastern Kingdoms in perhaps Hillsbrad Foothills. There had been a group of forty fighting against forty Horde heroes and reinforcements, like the Alliance had reinforcements. The meeting started off planning a plan, and they decided to start off and attack the Frostwolf Clan captain. Then they'd move on to Drek'thar, but they didn't think it'd go out so well. The battle began with rough Horde attacks, while the Alliance moved up to the Frostwolf captain, they killed him and were then pushed back by the Horde, and couldn't reach Drek'thar. Soon they were pushed back all the way to Dun'Baldar, causing them to make a huge massacre just outside Dun'Baldar. Thar's when they were forced to retreat with ''Vandalar Stormpike. The Assassin Sent to Capture '''Drasgar': "It appears my sword has been stolen." Varian Wrynn: "Your sword? Which one, the katana? I thought you got a new one." Drasgar: "Yes. I did. But this is a good sword, question is who?" Quinalor: "Well it just so now happens someone was spotted with a katana-like sword. He had white clothes and wore a grey hat. Just saying this was that night, and that night someone by the name Terman Likajack was killed that night. I suppose an assassin." Drasgar: "It has to be him." Drasgar went to speak with King Varian Wrynn and Quinalor about an incident on August 17, 2013. They found out there was some assassin with Drasgar's old katana, a powerful weapon he'd call Shredder. Drasgar was sent to find out who he was, and what he was doing. Drasgar started out with where the corpse was of a man named Terman Likajack, the victim of this assassin. He looked up above on the roof of the auction house building in the Trade District. Even with a clear view, the assassin was standing right there, or that's what the reporters said. Drasgar climbed to the top and saw that there was a muddy spot in the shape of a shoe. Question was, why was the assassin trying to kill Likajack, and succeeded? How'd he do it from up there? When he saw the corpse of Likajack the night before, it seemed he had a pin stuck to him. A . . . Horde pin. And no one knew? He must've been a Horde spy, and the assassin was trying to stop him. So obviously the assassin was a good man, despite the fact he didn't turn in Likajack. The corpse had a dagger in him. So maybe the assassin was a Rogue? Then why did he have Drasgar's katana? Soon, later that night at 10:34 he saw someone in white, walking the rooves of Stormwind. He chased after him. Once the assassin saw the Alliance general, he stopped as if he was a perfect Stormwind man. Drasgar asked who he was and why he killed Likajack. He answered he could not tell them who he was, but the reason he killed Likajack. He also said he was an assassin, to which Drasgar said he knew. He'd just call him the Assassin. The Assassin told Drasgar that Likajack was ''a Horde spy. He might've seemed like a neutral old goblin, but he was a Horde goblin. Drasgar thanked the Assassin for his help in trying to stop a spy, and that next something like that happened to report to either him, Varian, or any Alliance general. The Assassin said he'd try, and then Drasgar asked why he had his katana. The Assassin gave it back, saying that he took it from Drasgar to execute the victim of course. But why was there a dagger? And the Assassin didn't look like a Rogue. He could've been. The answer to the dagger was to weaken him, then when no one was looking, he came in and stabbed Likajack. Then he was off, with two daggers at his side. Maybe he was a Rogue? Drasgar reported this to Varian Wrynn, and Varian just sat on his throne next to Genn Greymane, and thought about this Assassin. Then he stood up and told Drasgar the next time something like this happens, or if they needed help with something big, the Assassin could come in to help. Come in to save the day. Perhaps the Assassin, could be a helpful man in the Alliance. Return to Alterac A month after the failure at Alterac Valley, they were called back. Vandalar Stormpike said they'd been pushing back the Frostwolf Clan successfully, and that everyone was able to return. They did so. When they got there, there had been a huge massacre, causing them to push them back to Frostwolf Keep. They made their way for Drek'thar in Frostwolf Keep, but made a stop in the Frostwolf Relief Area. They captured the towers and graveyards, and before that, Drasgar kept watch on the Eastern Frostwolf Tower. He saw that the Horde forces were coming back, trying to protect Drek'thar, but nothing would stop Drasgar. He would never yield. He fired a ballista, killing many of the troops, then the tower caught on fire, and he jumped off. Then they continued to Drek'thar to kill him once and for all. Or would they? They didn't. Drek'thar got away, but at least there was peace in Alterac Valley once and for all. War Against Arthas The Battle of Angrathar the Wrathgate Bolvar Fordragon had informed Drasgar to stay put at the top of Fordragon Hold, but Drasgar insisted he'd fight till the death down at Angrathar the Wrathgate, the main entrance to Icecrown Citadel. They'd be fighting the Lich King for real. When the battle began, there were Scourge monsters coming out of the ground, giests and ghouls. Zombies basically. They charged at the Alliance forces, but they were wiped out, and eventually the wrathgate opened up, in which a tall, dark figure stepped out. Arthas, the Lich King. The Alliance forces readied there weapons as the Horde forces arrived. Dranosh Saurfang, the leader of the Horde forces, charged at the Lich King, in which with a single blow ''Frostmourne ''shattered the axe, struck him down, and he took his soul. Fordragon and Drasgar stood guard. Suddenly an explosion came out behind the Lich King, and Grand Apothecary Putress came out of nowhere with a number of catapults moving in from behind. Bolvar ordered his men to retreat, but it was too late when the catapults were then fired, the gas sucking the life out of everyone. Drasgar didn't know what to do. He held his breath, and the Lich King didn't seem to notice him crawling away, up back to Fordragon Hold. The Lich King just grinned and walked back into Icecrown Citadel. When Drasgar was out of the gas, he coughed and climbed up to the hold. All of a sudden, the dragons of the Wrymrest Accord, from Wrymrest Temple came in and set the gas on fire, causing it to extinugish. The Lich King escaped, as for Putress. But the catapults were fried, and Drasgar got away just barely. In dragonic, Queen Alexstrasza said: "''They must not know the Paladin's fate. Not yet." What fate? That was yet to find out . . . soon. The Skybreaker After visiting Dalaran, informing them of the death of Fordragon, and the big tragedy at the Wrathgate, Drasgar flew a copter to the Skybreaker, an Alliance cruiser that roamed Icecrown, guarding the place. At times it would have war with Ogrim's Hammer. When he got to the ship, he first talked to Captain Justin Bartlett, and then a familar and shadowy voice called out his name from outside. When he walked out he saw Thassarian, Drasgar's old friend, who was standing next to Lurid, another friend. Thassarian needed help with something, in which would've had to wait for a little while since Drasgar said he had other things to attend to, including helping Tirion Fordring at the Argent Vanguard, where there was a battle. After two battles, at the Argent Vanguard and Crusaders' Pinnacle. Soon Drasgar was off to do Thassarian's quest with Gazy, Kitero, and Frosty. When they got to their destination: the Shadow Vault, they had to take out the Ocular, basically a giant eye that used to be used by the Lich King. Once they destroyed it, they soon returned to Skybreaker ''to go down to the surface to help with the ground battle and air battle to get into Yhirmehem. Confrontation with Arthas dies in the arms of his father's spirit as Fordring looks on. ]]The time came. Tirion Fordring, Drasgar, and Gazy went to Icecrown Citadel with a group of about ten Argent Crusade soldiers to confront the Lich King, Arthas. First it was a huge battle, in which they all lost the Crusade soldiers, and Tirion, Drasgar, and Gazy surviving till the end. Tirion was frozen in block of ice, Gazy freeing him, while Drasgar distracted Arthas himself. Soon ''Frostmourne ''struck Drasgar down by flipping him over, and Gazy being hit by a blast, not killing him. But Tirion was free, and Arthas didn't even notice him; too busy on taking Drasgar's soul to turn him into a Death Knight like Gazy was. But Fordring used his sword, ''Ashbringer, to destroy Frostmourne, releasing all of its souls, as well as Arthas's, and they attack him. He died sort of peacefully, and afterward Tirion coronated the imprisoned Bolvar Fordragon, who was warped in the fires of the red dragonflight, making him the new Lich King. He put himself in a large block of ice, and would continue leading the Scourge in a what Drasgar supposed an unusual way. Cataclysm After many adventures in Northerend, Drasgar continued to other places. Moubt Hyjal, then Deepholm. After Deepholm he freshened up before heading to the Twilight Highlands. Once he did about half of that, he returned to Stormwind City with an urgent call from King Varian Wrynn and Admiral Jes-Tereth. They said something having to do with Prince Anduin Llane Wrynn. Mists of Pandaria Varian Wrynn: "My son, Anduin Llane Wrynn, has been lost for ages now. The message says his fleet was shot down by Horde fleets, and I won't let him die. He is in uncharted land! We need to find him, send in searching teams, NOW!" Jes-Tereth: "Sir, we'll be able to spare our Paladin, Drasgar, and send him with the marines of the ''Skyfire, but we do not have much at the moment. They are all in quests working in Hyjal, Uldum, and all of those places. Few are available at the moment." '''Varian Wrynn': "May I suggest, once they return, we send them in immediately?" Jes-Tereth: "Yes sir, well maybe. We'll need gunships to take them there, all we have now is the ''Skyfire." Drasgar had a urgent message from Admiral Jes-Tereth that they needed a hero, someone with great experience, to immediately come to the Stormwind Keep and accompany Varian in a meeting upon losing his son. Upon getting there, he found Jes-Tereth and Rell Nightwind standing with Varian, as he pounded his fist on the table and yelling how his son was lost. Drasgar said he'd board the ''Skyfire ''and prepare for launch. However, all they knew was that this land was uncharted and used to be covered with mist. But they caught glimpses of its people: the so-called pandaren, and hozen, and Jinyu. However that was only in the area they were at, a forest, a jade forest. They knew there were other areas, and Anduin found out about something called the Shrine of Seven Stars, and tried to get there. However his ship was attacked by hozen afterward. The ''Skybreaker ''was a magnificent beauty. The Alliance gunship was carrying marines, as well as members of SI:7: Rell Nightwind, Sully "The Pickle," Mishka, and lots others. The captain was named Rogers, in which she had a big hatred for the Horde for many fair reasons. The Battle at Garrosh Point They flew over the Great Sea, and soon came up upon fog, dense fog. Anduin did after all say there was mist surrounding the continent, perhaps this was it dissolving. Rogers asked Rell if there was anything from below, in which he replied that he only saw fog. False alarm. ''They ''saw vessels, Horde vessels, coming up on Garrosh Point at the edge of the so-called Jade Forest. Down below, orcs were preparing for battle, shooting up fireballs from their catapults. Rogers yelled to prepare for war, and suddenly their many one-manned copters went down to the surface. Everyone got to theirs, and rode down. Suddenly as Drasgar was getting into his, it was blown by a catapult. He plummeted into the ocean, coming up on the beach. He charged into battle. The battle was huge, and eventually the Alliance won the battle with Drasgar's help, as well as Sully "The Pickle," their mechanist. He made a huge robot that he rode in, and he killed each and everyone of the orcs. But soon Rell saw orcs coming in from a dock, in the water. Their armor was gonish, and they were swimming in with no weapons. Rell asked Rogers if they were to shoot them down, and she agreed. But Rell complained that they were coming without weapons, and Rogers yelled to shoot them down. They shot out the orcs, and suddenly Rell fell to the ground, and a shadow corrupted him. Out of nowhere, a panda humanoid, pandaren who must've been a Monk depending on his moves and gear, he washed the shadow from the night elf, and Rell got back up. A dark and shadowy figure kind of like Gazy (which Drasgar thought as a troll) and then disentegrated at the hands of the Monk. Rell asked what it was, and the pandaren had answered they were invading the bay, however he could not say what they were now. He said he was Taran Zhu of the Shado-Pan. Later Taran informed Drasgar of a nearby pandaren village, and Drasgar confered with Rell, who agreed they'd go there. Taran said he'd meet them at the Paw'don Village, and he rode off on a serpent. They spoke to Rogers, who said she'd be there soon, and they were off for the so-called "Paw-don Village." Deep into the Forest 's center. ]]"''It's like awesome here! I mean, it's new and all, but who knew such a place could beat Elwynn to beauty?" ''―Drasgar regards the Jade Forest The forest with jade leaves was amazing. Everywhere Drasgar looked, it was beautiful. Better than his birthplace Elwynn Forest of course! In the center of the forest was a large jade serpent statue, and nearby was a temple that the pandaren of Paw'don Village called "The Temple of the Jade Serpent". But the fact about this place made it harder for the SI:7 to search for Anduin since there was so many trees and such, it'd just make it hard like that. Drasgar was informed by a few "royal blood" clues on Anduin's apparent ship down at the beach by Paw'don Village that Admiral Taylor had been on that ship, and was now taken hostage by the hozen, the basic monkeys of Pandaria that also lived on the Wandering Isle, the place that many pandaren are from, including the leader of the Tushui: Aysa Cloudsinger. Then Drasgar saw two hozen scouts, wondering the forest. And just behind them was the hozen base camp. In a cage was a humanoid fish, the "Jinyu" as Paw'don called them, and right next to him was Admiral Taylor. Drasgar snuck into camp, and found Admiral Taylor lying in his cage . . . knocked out. He seemed to be dying, and that's when the Jinyu spoke. He said he could heal his friend, but first he needed Drasgar to do him a favor: free his people, and if he'd like, some of his "Alliance" (as the Jinyu put it) people. Drasgar asked about the cages, and how to free the people. The Jinyu answered that each hozen had a key for one cage, and if he retrieved at least one, then he could unlock all of them. Drasgar nodded to him, and went to ambush the nearest hozen. After ambushing him, he unlocked as many cages he could see in sightg, and returned to the Jinyu. He gave Drasgar his gratitude, and then Drasgar freed him and Taylor. That's when the hozen saw them running off with Taylor, and they gave chase. Lucky for them though, the Jinyu soldiers were ready for the hozen to stay out of their village. They fought. Meanwhile the ''Skyfire ''came in orbit above the Pearlfin Village, and Taylor had been healed. The troops and Rogues of SI:7 came along, and the Jinyu, who's name had been Elder Lusshan, had welcomed there not forever, but for them to get fixed up. Unless they were able to help with something . . . The Paladin and the troops of SI:7 started training the Jinyu to fight the hozen properly. Then, Lusshan assured them they'd have an exalted rank amongst them. After training the Jinyu around the Pearlfin Lake area, by killing wildlife around them, they decided it was ready to take a stand to the hozen. The battle was massacre; a hozen massacre. The Jinyu fought bravely, and so far, only the Jinyu had been injured, meanwhile the hozen died. Some fled. Some were gravely wounded. Drasgar ran through the battle, slicing the hozen as he went through, attempting to reach their leader with a few Jinyu troopers. They reached the hozen chief, and fortunately slayed him. The hozen fled away from the Pearlfin Village, never to mess with them again. But . . . as Drasgar returned, he saw Rell Nightwind being placed down by Lusshan's brother, Sully "The Pickle," and Amber Kearnen onto a mat. He seemed to be wounded, after all they went on a scouting mission. Rell managed to tell Drasgar his part of the story: ''We found a crashed plane, and saw that Amber Kearnen had been piloting it. We, Sully, Little Lu, and I decided to go save her. As Sully tried to stop the plane from blowing up, Little Lu was trying to heal Amber, as well as pulling her out of the plane. What'd I do? I fought the attacking hozen. Amazingly, I managed to fend them off after killing their king, but I was wounded some, meanwhile we continued north with Amber on our side. '' Sully wept some, and started his part: ''Ye better be listenin' because it was a long . . . and sad story! We decided to make for camp, somewhere outside a hozen village. We were aware of shrines nearby, so I went to search them for any sign of Anduin. Amber insisted that she'd be snipin' any mean animals as long as I shined by little light on them. I ran out. '' ''The first tiger came, and I shined my light on it. Amber got a clear shot right in the head and it exploded. After searching all of the shrines, I found a little racoon who came to me. He was sooo cute! I couldn't help but keeping him as a pet, and I decided to name him Patches. Suddenly Amber shot the racoon and I shouted to her, "DAMN AMBER! I DIDN'T EVEN SHINE MY LIGHT ON HIM!" Then another came, and I named it Socks. I was careful not to shine my light on it, but the tigers came. The racoon hid' behind meh, and I shined my lights on the tigers, and they blasted to little little bits. Then I went back to Rell with Socks. '' Then Little Lu sighed, and started: ''Well we decided to move a little bit more north, and found a little cottage with life size jade statues everywhere! The sign clearly said do not enter, and Rell was wounded and all of that. Me, Sully, and . . . 'Socks' decided to go to the front door and ask the pandaren that stood there for help. But as we looked at the life sized statues, we saw an orc. We realized these weren't statues . . . but real statues. The Horde had been here! The little woman at the front door greeted us, and we had a "tiny talk", because she sort of started casting a spell at Sully "The Pickle," and Socks jumped in the way. Sully screamed, and we ran for it. '' Of course it was shorter, but then Amber said her final part of the story: ''Finally, we found a spot to camp out a little while. We were around the same area as the Jade Witch, and we were nearby to hozen. Sully decided to go on a scouting mission, while I sniped for him. He ran into the hozen camp, and looked everywhere. I shor hozen, and then he found bombs. I blew them up when he was out of blast range, and then he came to a ditch. '' ''Kneeling near it, he peered inside. We saw orcs teaming up with the hozen; Horde teaming up with the hozen. I sniped them all, and Sully ran back, me clearling him a path. When we were back, Rell was most likely dying, so we brought him back here to Pearlfin. '' Drasgar knelt by Rell, and felt his forehead. It was hot, and Drasgar hoped he'd be okay. But he had another mission to do . . . and he heard sounds ''Get away, you monkey scum! Drasgar realized it had been the voice of Anduin Llane Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind. Meeting with the Prince Drasgar met up with Anduin on the very hill nearby where two apparent pandaren stood, one male, one female, kin. The female was tending to the wounded male, meanwhile Anduin spoke with Drasgar. Anduin had said he'd been searching for the "Shrine of Seven Stars" in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms; which apparently gave healing powers. At this Drasgar said he knew of another shrine in the Vale: the Shrine of Two Moons, in which the Horde aimed for this. Upon both the shrines in this Vale, they might eventually become mini-capitals in which war will be between them. However; the natives there kept only peace. Pandaria was a peaceful continent, and that actually meant was. The Shado-Pan attempted to keep it from war, and failed. The Horde ''brought war here, even the Alliance could agree that here had to be peace. So they agreed that the natives wouldn't let them, especially both the Shado-Pan and the Golden Lotus. Upon a long conversation of agreeing, arguing, and explaining, Sully and Amber eventually got there saying it was time for the prince to go home. He did not agree, and he stunned them and then ran off. The search continued right then, to be harder. But Anduin did say it was Drasgar's choice if he would help him find the Shrine of Seven Stars and perhaps go home afterwards, or try and stop him like that. A mystery. Stormstout Brewery "''Upon all the places I've been, any breweries at all, I never knew this great one would be attacked . . . ''" ―Drasgar reviews the Stormstout Brewery After many adventures in the Valley of Four Winds, Drasgar was informed by Chen Stormstout that when Drasgar wasd out, four Alliance heroes came along saying they were going to take back the Stormstout Brewery. At this Drasgar went along too. The Shrine of Seven Stars "''I think I'm going to faint," ―Quinalor It looked strangely like the Shrine of Two Moons, however; with Tushui Pandaren banners. It too had two spiral staircases, and the bottom doorway bordered by blue pillars. There was a large balcony at this place too (yay), and a doorway at the end of it leading inside. So pretty much it was the same look as the Shrine of Two Moons, except with blue Tushui Pandaren banners, blue pillars, and it was in eastern Vale of Eternal Blossoms. In fact, it might be right behind the Terrace of Endless Spring in the Veiled Stair . . . as if they connected. The Shrine of Seven Stars was actually awesome. Oh, the story. When skipping the parts about the Valley of Four Winds and Krasarang Wilds, Drasgar travelled to Kun-Lai Summit in northern Pandaria to find that Anduin had been waiting with Quinalor, a tauren commander, Taran Zhu, and Xuen the White Tiger at the Temple of the White Tiger. Related to the Temple of the Jade Serpent and the Temple of the White Crane, this one was dedicated to the August Celestial Xuen; the White Tiger. Later Drasgar and Quinalor fought sha minions of Violence, Anger, and Hatred; however when it came to hatred, they fought a sha version of Garrosh Hellscream. After completing their tasks, the gates to the Vale of Eternal Blossoms were opened, and many Kun-Lai refugees came along to see the Vale, as well as see the Shrine of Seven Stars and the Shrine of Two Moons. Garrosh in Madness As I sat on the Summer Terrace everything seemed dark. Looking around at the Vale I did not yet know what would happen within the month. But I realized it somewhere . . . Corruption. It lingered; Doubt. The Sha couldn't possibly come alive again after the happenings at the Temple of the Jade Serpent, I told myself. But they seemed to have returned millenia later after Shaohao . . . the Last Pandaren Emperor . . . But the other vision I saw was madness. Vol'jin had been walking passed the Tavern in the Mists, which seemed to be heavily shrouded in the mist, with a pair of glowing red eyes staring out from inside, a familiar darker cloudiness near the pair of red eyes. But the troll ignored them and started walking with the Kor'kron sergeant and the three heroes of the Darkspear. "We'll be needin' to enter tat cave, tere," Vol'jin said as he neared the river edge. The goblin came up behind him, "I think I can get that done in no time! I just need to make a few adjustments to this boat . . . aha!" The boat was a saurok-ready machine. Vol'jin readied his quiver and bow as the Kor'kron sergeant walked up behind, half of the heroes heading into the cave, one staying behind to help with the boat. "Get on, mon," Vol'jin told the sergeant whom simply shook his head saying, "I prefer to walk, troll." Vol'jin hesitated but said, "If ya say so. Let's get movin'." They stepped onto the boat and went into the cave, taking out the saurok that tried to attack the boat. '' ''Soon they approched the cave, in which Vol'jin heavily investigated to find out: "'Tese 'Mogu' . . . Garrosh be tryin' to make his own army! Now I realize this . . . that . . . no." The Kor'kron sergeant approached behind him and the troll turned, his dagger ready. "Yes!" the sergeant screamed as he stabbed Vol'jin's throat with his dagger. "And the True Horde will be mighty over you and the other Horde!" Vol'jin muttered under his breath, "Heroes . . . help me . . . help . . . " The heroes soon slayed the Kor'kron sergeant, them together being too strong, and then the vision started to dissapear as a large apperance with a hat, a hat with a paw on it appeared, Drasgar only had a second to realize it has Stormstout― Drasgar opened his eyes and realized Hellscream's madness, and initiated a meeting at Westbrook explaining Garrosh, and then the SI:7 struck. And Drasgar, alongside Gazy, went to Durotar to investigate. The Siege of Orgrimmar Preparations Drasgar was speaking, for the first time in person, with Vol'jin. Once had Vol'jin sent a message explaining his hatred for Garrosh, and now they were actually fighting against him and the Kor'kron. Thankfully Thrall and Chen Stormstout was on their side; a famous brewmaster monk and the World Shaman. Vol'jin explained how they needed supplies for the Siege of Orgrimmar so Gazy and Drasgar went to the Barrens to gather the supplies, and were known as one of the few Hordebreakers. And about two weeks later Drasgar was at the Shrine of Seven Stars with a group from Raideregam City, his scouts informing him about Garrosh himself being with the Kor'kron at Big Blossom Mine, with a large chest of a dark feeling . . . Corruption of the Vale Drasgar had stationed Raideregam humans and night elves in front of the Shrine as he slightly stepped forward in front of them to examine the battle. A bridge was being lowered, Garrosh stepping on it with the large chest behind him. The Shado-Pan and the Kor'kron fought, but Garrosh was suddenly intercepted by Taran Zhu. Were they saved? "ENOUGH! You have run rampart for far too long, Hellscream. But that stops now!" Garrosh slightly laughed then continued, "Step aside, pandaren. You confront of force beyond reckoning," he spat at Taran. But the pandaren did not step aside but instead said, "Your father dabbled in powers beyond reckoning. Where is he . . . now?" That was his big mistake. Garrosh yelled at him and then started to charge at Taran Zhu. Then a huge fight burst, and eventually Taran managed to make Garrosh's weapon slide out of his hand, and Drasgar was relieved. Taran watched as it went then he turned to find Garrosh punching him straight in the face. He fell over the little bridge and down to the water and Drasgar swore under his breath but watched as the pandaren fell, and knew he had potential; for he had fought alongside Zhu a lot. He landed on the water epicly. He jumped up with water following him like a geyser, punching Garrosh under his chin on the way up, and he fell over a little hole big enough for his and the pandaren's feet, stunned for a second. He got up slightly to see Taran standing on a small pillar, in a pose, saying, "I have fought besides the tauren, trolls and others. YOU are nothing like them!" He jumped up and came down on Garrosh, but he dodged his attack went for Gorehowl and a broken chain, as Taran's foot was suddenly stuck in the hole. Then Garrosh threw his chain at Taran's neck, strangling him. "They are no longer part of MY HORDE!" Garrosh pulled Taran to himself and impaled him with Gorehowl. Taran coughed in Garrosh's face. "The world . . . will hear of this . . . They will . . . come for you . . . " Garrosh grinned, "Yes, and I'm counting on it. The armies of the world WILL come for me, and within my fortress they will face all the terrible creatures I have wrought. The boundless power I have mastered. And one by one, they will fall at my feet." He continued, "Anyone who would rise gainst my new Horde will be IMPALED upon the spires of Orgrimmar!" Taran fell off the axe and landed over the pit that lead into water, Garrosh and the large chest behind him. "You pandaren try to bury your hate and your anger. But such power cannot be contained. It. Must. BE UNLEASHED!" Garrosh broke the chain holding the chest together, and the Heart of Y'shaarj was exposed, a butterfly flew by and was touched by the Corruption and started to fade away, flying in front of Taran. As he watched it, him heavily wounded from being impaled by the "corrupted-axe" Gorehowl, he said, "A time will come when you will answer for your crimes." Garrosh got ready to throw the heart in and said, "I answer . . . to NO ONE!" he kicked it in and it fell in, causing a huge light of Corruption to erupt into the sky, exploding the part of the Mogu'shan Palace, also corrupting the pools, merely corrupting all of the Vale, some if it still living. As Drasgar watched in horror he heard Garrosh say aloud as he walked across the tumbling and exploding bridge to the other side, "All who challenge me will burn in the fires of my hatred." And it was clear; Garrosh Hellscream must be slain. The Timeless Isle A discovery was made; the Timeless Isle. Just off the coast of the Jade Forest everyone went to investigate, very soon before the Siege of Orgrimmar. Armor and Equipment Drasgar wore many phases of armor throughout the time of war from age eighteen and over. But his "most-used" armor was a golden kind. Its helmet included a golden eagle wings like thing, and the armor itself seemed like Stormwind armor, but golden. The helmet made his eyes glow blue when he put it on, causing him to have unbelievable power making him almost invulnerable. His chestplate was golden, and like the rest of his armor, was made of plate. It didn't seem to cover all of his chest, but you at least couldn't see his belly button. That's why for one: he wore a white linen shirt under it. For two, is that he wore a Tushui tabard, which really fit him. On his back he wore a Stormwind cape. His leggings were also golden, and plate. His boots were golden with a hinch of brown. Mostly golden, like all his gear, they could help him have better protection and speed. His gloves, which finished the set, allowed him to carry things easier. The set all let cooldowns lower by ten seconds, because some spells Drasgar used did involve a cooldown. Then there was his Stormwind sword and shield. The sword was a nice longsword, one handed. And his shield, the Aegis, as he called it, was a nice large shield slightly larger than a normal Stormwind shield. All of Drasgar's armor was amazing, but this golden armor really fit him. Especially as a Paladin! Personality and Traits Drasgar was a human male Paladin born to be a hero. As a Paladin starting at age nineteen, he made heroic events including a battle in Stormwind City, which was sa Horde attempt to take it. Unfortunately they were unlucky, and the Alliance won it back. Drasgar also had a family. The family tree started out with his parents, Festus and Lindara. Then that's when he was born, and little did he meet his younger sister, Merlanda. Then he was married to Skaitia, a worgen Rogue. Soon at one point he adopted a man named Krasgard who became a Paladin, and later a Hunter. Then Skaitia gave birth to a girl named Skynlia. Relationships Skaitia Skaitia was orginally a human female until she was bit by a worgen and eventually became one. She was now a .]]human/worgen female. She was also the wife of Drasgar, mother of Krasgard and Skynlia, as well as the mother-in-law of Karlea. She was also a Rogue. In human form she had long black hair sometimes curly, sometimes flat. She had whitish eyes and light skin. She wore many forms of leather gear, but sometimes often black with two daggers. Her boots were black, she sometimes wore a bandana or nothing, and her vest was nice and black. Her leggings, were so short you could see most of her legs themselves. As a worgen she had grey skin and large ears like the Big-Bad Wolf. She was a humanoid, like all worgen. She wore the same gear, but had actual leggings in this form since she didn't want most of her fur seen. She felt like it was her true form and main, and it felt good, but she didn't like it. At times she was the housekeeper of the Paladinous Mansion, and one time she had to watch Fabalo, another young worgen Rogue, for an entire week. Apparently the others went to Pandaria, Azeroth. Fabalo had been haiving hard times lately, and one time he got away, striking Skaitia down in the Cathedral of Light. She woke later to find out Fabalo was seen somewhere outside the city, with his mother. Skaitia also had two sisters: Uraena and Clarxa. Quinalor .]]Quinalor was a human male Hunter married to a woman named Rain, also the old innkeeper of the Gilded Rose in Stormwind City. His look included darkish but rather light skin and blonde flat hair in the form of Drasgar's except blonde. He used to have a blonde mustache and bear until he went to the Stormwind City barbor shop to get it cut off, and he didn't yet know if he wanted to grow it back. His gear (currently) included a Stormwind tabard and green mail armor. He wore a red linen shirt underneath all of this, kind of like Drasgar wore a white. He had a mail helmet like a normal knight would, along with mail armor of the color green, and et cetera. He had three pets. One: Zalgor. Zalgor was a wolf that Quinalor first got as a pet when he was young in Elwynn Forest, during a vacation, and eventually his family returned to Dun Morogh, where they lived. In Ironforge. Then when he was older he got two more pets to help in fight, like Zalgor. Two: Balo. Balo was a cat that was a fierce fighter when it came to war like this. Then finally: "Piggymiggy." An odd name, yes, but this was a war boar that was slow, but a huge kill. Krasgard Krasgard was the son of Drasgar, and at first a Paladin. Later he decided to become a Hunter, like Quinalor, who was .]]also his teacher in Hunter training. When Krasgard first became one, he was surprised that his first shot at a training dummy: right in between the eyes. He knew he had a good destiny. He sometimes used Paladin powers, when he was surrounded and such, but he knew he'd always have a friend to help, Quinalor and his pets: Zalgor, Balo, and Piggymiggy. He also had many more including family. Skynlia Skynlia was mainly a human/worgen hybrid Priest. But she often took the form of just a worgen, or just a human. Human usually. In human form she had long dark brown hair with shimmering eyes. She had light skin and she often wore blue and white robes. When she got very mad, she would either change form into a worgen, or something else. Her robes could turn red and black, and her hair would be black. But this rarely happened. In worgen form she looked almost like her mother, except her hair was longer, and her skin, mainly fur, was lighter. Skynlia also had some destiny including other things that were yet to be decided. Jeck Jeck was a Stormwind guard that Drasgar met when he first became famous. This guard was very much into .]]coffee, and looked just about the same as all other knights. He died during a battle in Stormwind City when an orc slaughtered him. The sword and shield Drasgar currently used were Jeck's. Merlanda Merlanda was the sister of Drasgar, as well as a human Mage. She wore certain gear at different times, but when she wasn't on duty, so off duty, which she usually was, she'd wear a purple dress and hold her giant Peacebringer's staff just in case of an attack. Parents Drasgar had two parents. His father was a man named Festus. His mother was a woman named Lindara. They were both knights that went on patrols throughout Elwynn Forest. Festus was a man with short brown hair and light skin who wore Stormwind robes, and the other, Lindara, had long brown hair, who also wore Stormwind robes. Their robes strangely looked more like armor, but it didn't matter. They both cared for Drasgar and Merlanda. Appearances World of Warcraft (First appearance) ''World of Warcraft Adventure Wiki '' Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Stormwind Category:Alliance Category:Level 90 Characters